An Early-Summer Crisis
by OperationKingfish
Summary: When Ilona passes by Gideon's room, she hears a noise that isn't usually made around the base. What's the cause of this sound? She'll have to keep listening to find out. (AW & MW2 Crossover, MxM, [Too] Many Adult Suggestive Themes, Possible Smut, More Than Likely AU, Starring Ilona!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:** Another story I found that had been stored in the archives. This was made before BTHIP, the first story I published here, so it's probably not as good as that one. I found it uncompleted, by the way. So sad. All right-y then! Remember to review (if you want to) and favorite (if you want to)!_

 _ **Warnings:** So many adult suggestive themes, violence?, **Hat-on-Hat** , probably very random because I wasn't all that focused while writing this, amateur humor again, probable smut, cliché but not too cliché, ending is predictable but not really?, **Russian words so get your translator** , et cetera..._

 _Without further ado, I give you "An Early-Summer Crisis"._

* * *

As the next episode of her new favorite show, "The Endangered Living", was loading, the brown-haired Russian decided to take a look at her watch. "June 27th, 23:51," read her device. "Ah, _**der'mo**_!" She shouted with pure anger, pushing herself off of her side and sitting up properly. " _Cormack should have never gotten that stupid tv show and movie provider thing! NetFilm, or whatever it was called! I've been watching this damn undead-apocalypse show for twenty-three hours straight!_ "

In a haste, she signed out of her profile and turned off the television set. Knowing that she would be crashing anytime soon and passing out onto the floor, she walked to her bedroom as quickly but silently as she could. She immediately stopped herself when a sound that was almost like a groan was audible to her ears. After looking around left and right to see the possible origins of the groan, she decided to investigate the area to the right of her. " _Room 156... This is Gideon's room! But that groan didn't seem like it came from Gideon_ ," she thought.

Putting her ear to the door, she could hear the noises more clearly. Though, it was still a bit muffled due to the metal structure of the door. Ilona closed her eyes to focus on what was being said in her teammate's bedroom. "Ugh, Gideon..." was what an unrecognizable voice slurred. Another groan, which was more intense than the last one, followed right after. The meaning of the statement she heard was too mixed for the woman to completely deduce. From the way the voice was low-pitched and nearly full in sexiness, however, she guessed that the voice was of a man who was flirting. "Roach, you're doing horrible. I can't believe I agreed to do this with you!"

Ilona partially grinned upon learning that Gary "Roach" Sanderson, also known as the visitor from the Task Force 141, had been the person making those strange sounds. Although she could feel herself becoming more and more tired, she couldn't help but be intrigued by what might be occurring in Gideon's personal area. So, she continued to listen. "I'm sorry! I-I pro-" A hiccup interrupted the thirty-year old. "I promise I'll do better!"

The older soldier sternly responded, "Yeah, you better." After a brief moment of silence, she heard the visiting sergeant moan in pain. She waited a few seconds before yelling, "Are you guys all right in there?" As if the two men rehearsed their reply, they answered in unison, "Yes, of course!" Upon saying that, they attempted to whisper but failed horribly since she could still hear them.

"I thought you s-said the room was sound-" Roach interrupted himself with another hiccup. "Soundproof!" He finished.

"Oh yeah. Eh, it's an option on the device by the door. I'll turn it on later."

She stepped backwards and began to walk away from the door. It was conspicuous to the sniper that Roach was drunk. Whether her British friend was drunk, being sadistic, or both made her a bit curious. But the conversation she heard was the main trigger to her curiosity. " _They couldn't have been doing it, right? I mean, Gideon and Mitchell are dating. There would be no reason for Gideon to screw someone else._ " Seeing as how her assumptions were quite illogical, she started her trip back to her room.

On the way there, she realized that her previous guesses may actually have an idea that supports them. " _There's always the possibility that the blonde idiot might be a cheating **suka**._ " She shook her head as if it would reset her thoughts. " _No, that can't be the case. They only met each other two days ago! It's nearly impossible for them to have bonded as friends and as sexual partners. I know he's the type of person who doesn't sleep with someone that he only met recently. Unless perhaps...Gideon is insanely drunk to the point where he'll actually do that!_ "

Wanting to warn her American friend about this in an indirect way, she passed by her room, Room 120, and went to Mitchell's room, Room 119. "Mitchell, I have something important to show you!" She banged on the door multiple times, waiting for the man to allow the door to be opened. Hours and days seemed to pass by before he said something.

"It's past midnight! Go back to sleep." He sounded unusually irritated, possibly because the brunette had woke him up.

"It has something to do with Gideon... and in a bad way." Several more minutes passed. She heard four high-pitched beeps before the small screen that was an inch away from the door changed from a red theme which said, "Locked" to a blue theme which said, "Unlocked". She pressed the option which would open the door. The door retracted upwards, and Ilona stepped into the room.

* * *

The thirty-four year old was sound asleep in his dimly lit room. That is, until a number of hits on his door woke him up. He looked to his left, which was where the clock was. " _What the hell? What's so important that she has to interrupt my sleep at 00:14?_ " He closed his eyes and adjusted his position on the bed. "It's past midnight! Go back to sleep!" was how he tried to shoo away the Russian. "It has something to do with Gideon... and in a bad way."

His eyes shot wide open. " _Ilona never lies about something bad happening to Gideon, especially since she knows that he and I are dating._ " He pressed a button on a nearby remote, which allowed the door to be opened from the outside. Once the door was out of the way, the thirty-two year old woman walked in the room. He could tell that she was bothered and worried a lot. That was never a good sign.

"What's wrong?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes to help him feel awake. Ilona bit her lip and remained silent, like she was having second thoughts. Finally, about a few seconds or more of the two Sentinel soldiers just staring each other, she decided to speak. "I'm not certain how I should explain it." She turned around and sighed heavily. "Just follow me."

Mitchell shook his head and grabbed a pair of black sneakers as well as an EXO suit. Once he put them on, he mumbled, "All right. Lead me to wherever."

And so, they set off for Gideon's room. Too many times, the American thought that he'd find himself laying in the corridor in the morning. Luckily, he would get random boosts of energy probably due to his worry of his lover. Before they reached the captain's living area, Mitchell and Ilona bumped into Simon "Ghost" Riley, the other visitor from the Task Force 141.

"Sorry there, mates." The masked soldier stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorta stressing out here. Have you seen Roach anywhere?" Again, the lady bit her lip and looked uncomfortable.

"Spit it out! Where is he?" He demanded, knowing that she wanted to say something but didn't want to say it at the same time.

"Ah, just follow us." She instructed, motioning him to come along. The lieutenant did so, but seemed to have his guard up.

During the trip, Mitchell couldn't help but wonder. " _What happened to Gideon? I mean, I'm sure it's nothing bad since we're just going to his room...But, why did Ilona tell that guy—whatever his name is—to go with us? The visitors' rooms are on the opposite side of the building...Did the other guy do something to Gideon?! He better not have. Or else, I'm gonna slice him open using a—_ "

The snapping of fingers caused his train of thoughts to derail. The vexing woman grabbed her accomplice by the shoulders and shook him aggressively. "Mitchell, are you alive?!"

He looked at her straight in the eyes and replied with, " _ **Da**_ , comrade", in his best imitation of a Russian accent. Ghost found it a bit funny and chuckled. On the other hand, Ilona wanted to kick Mitchell all the way to a Spetsnaz base in Siberia.

She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Just keep moving, **_duraks_**."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Are you intrigued? No? Oops. If you are, then just go on right ahead to the next chapter~_

 ** _Previous Story:_** _Being Tired Has Its Pros - A Ghost/Roach fluff oneshot_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:** Okie dokie~! Second chapter, here we go!_

* * *

At last, they arrived at Room 156. "Be quiet and listen," she whispered, pointing to the door. The two men looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces, before putting their ears to the metal door with Ilona.

"You missed the hole, Gary!" Gideon's shouting caused Roach to be flustered. "I-I'm sorry! I haven't done this in a while!" Ilona and Mitchell had open mouths and wide eyes. Ghost looked like he was frozen in time. They went away from the door and had to wait a while until someone spoke up.

"Gideon and Roach weren't...were they?" Mitchell looked at his acquaintance with nothing but fear and shock on his face.

"No, of course not," the TF-141 member replied calmly.

Ilona noticed that he was almost too calm. "So, you guys believe that those two weren't doing anything suspicious?" The American brought a finger up and opened his mouth, but his British counterpart spoke first. "No, we do not."

She sighed and cursed under her breath. All too easily was she becoming frustrated over the lieutenant. "All right. Let's listen again, then." The three of them came back to the entrance of Room 156. With their ears to the door, they waited for the voices inside to be audible.

"Go down on me!" the British captain exclaimed to his inferior. Roach screamed back, "What do you mean?!"

Ilona was starting to hear the event from a humorous perspective. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I mean, go down on me!" Gideon repeated much more aggressively. "I don't—"

"Oh, I'll do it!" The blonde male cut in, obviously too annoyed to wait any longer.

A moan of displeasure from Roach came soon after. He followed up by complaining, "Ghost explains this a helluva lot better."

The trio backed away from the door again. Everyone's mood seemed to change just from the recent eavesdropping-session. Mitchell didn't dare to utter a word, as he was too upset and startled. He felt his suspicions were already proven. A bit of suspicion and anger made their way to Ghost, though he was still skeptical.

Ilona was the complete opposite, now. She accepted that they were more than likely in the middle of intercourse and realized how absurd the conversations in Gideon's room were. The part where she wanted to burst out laughing was when the thirty year old mentioned his lover's name. After trapping them inside for quite a while, the Russian let out several giggles. "You believe me now, yes?" She asked with a tiny trace of conceitedness in her tone.

"Uhh..." The male with the skull balaclava didn't know what to say. He did believe, but at the same time, he didn't. Or at least, he didn't want to believe it. "Well, at this point, it's either they're having sex or not. And I don't think you know how furious I'll be if it's the former."

His answer wasn't satisfying, but she just shook it off. While looking at the private, Ilona asked the same question.

"Of course, I believe you! What else could, 'Go down on me' mean?!" The words burst from him in a wrathful manner.

Ilona and Ghost saw the point that he made. Though, the latter was still in denial. "It's still possible that, perhaps, they're playing video games..."

Mitchell looked at him as if he had made a "your mom" joke: disgustedly. "Since when did a video game ever tell you to suck the other player's dick?!" The lieutenant remained silent. All he did was clench his fists, like it would stop him from going on a rampage.

"Should we listen to them again?" Ilona questioned them. She felt sorry for the two men in front of her, albeit only a little. Mitchell shrugged and proceeded to walk back to the door. "Sure. It's not like anything will change..."

Whilst putting her ear back onto the door after her accomplices did so, she smiled on the inside. She anticipated for even more comedic lines to come from the soldiers in the room.

"I'm so near!"

"Agh, me too! Just a little further! Keep going, you muppet!"

Ilona walked backwards from the door with a hand on her mouth to muffle her laughs. "I know I should be concerned...and I am," she quietly told them between her chuckles. "But come on! What we just heard is comedy gold! I mean, who calls someone a muppet before they're about to finish?"

"What we just heard was Roach and Gideon banging each other!" Ghost began to pace back and forth in the hallway.

"This is going to be the end of MitchEon!" Mitchell sat down, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. His two companions furrowed their eyebrows while looking at him. "What the hell is 'MitchEon'?" The ex-Spetsnaz inquired, making quotes in the air with her fingers. "Isn't it obvious? It's my couple name with that British jerk!"

Ghost banged his fists on the wall. "How could this happen?!" He shouted, blaming himself for what was happening. "Mitchell, break down the door!"

The Sentinel members became startled by the order. "Wha—"

"Do it!" He instructed, pulling Mitchell up to his feet.

Feeling an insane amount of pressure, the American readied himself before punching the door in the same spot two or three times. He kicked the door in the weakened spot, causing the metal structure to be pushed back all the way to the wall. Ghost ran in first, followed by Ilona and Mitchell.

The 141 soldier nearly fainted because of what he was seeing at first. Clothes were tossed around the room. Once he walked further up, he saw something which caused him to stand absolutely still.

Roach was on top of Gideon...literally.

The captain was carrying the sergeant on his shoulders while they were wearing only boxers. In their hands were controllers for the new gaming console, X-STATION.

"Who the bloody hell just destroyed the door?" Gideon yelled, not looking away from the TV. Seconds later, both of the characters on the screen died while trying to attack multiple wolves. "Fuck me!" He threw his controller onto the ground and almost dropped the man on top of him in the process.

Ilona dropped to the floor, laughing as hard as possible. Mitchell was on the line between being relieved and amused or mad and uninterested. The men who had been eavesdropping went to their lovers with crossed arms. "What the hell are you doing?" Ghost wondered, looking up and down at the human totem pole.

"Hey, babe..." Roach said, puckering his lips and leaning towards his superior. Gideon couldn't support the tilting person, so he didn't bother to try. The brunette fell onto Ghost, bringing the both of them to the floor.

Although the rough landing, the near-naked drunkard was able to roll off his boyfriend's body and lay next to him. "Damn it, bug."

Roach hummed and proceeded to mumble, "I love you." The alcohol which stained his breath was easy to detect. "Love you, too," the thirty-five year old muttered back.

Mitchell grabbed Gideon's controller on the carpet and inspected it. "So, this is what you've been doing the whole time?" The captain cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Long story short: we were listening in to you and that Roach guy over there. And, umm..." He looked down, too embarrassed to continue.

"We thought you were having sex!" Ilona added on, almost unable to breathe due to how much she was cachinnating. The American sat next to his lover. "Yeah, that." Gideon snickered and shook his head. The stench of alcohol in his breath caused Mitchell's nose to scrunch up.

"Yes, what we were doing for the majority of the time was playing on the X-STATION." He wrapped his arms around the younger man, who would get jealous easily, and kissed his forehead. "As for the clothes, we were just trying to show off the scars that accumulated on our bodies. You know, to see who's tougher." Mitchell nodded and felt a lot more relaxed.

Ilona stood up and walked in front of his Sentinel teammates. "Wait, I still think there's loose ends. Like, why was Roach groaning so much and why'd you tell him he was doing horrible? What hole did Roach miss? Why did Roach have to go down on you? Why were both of you 'almost there'?"

Now that their suspicions were gone, Mitchell and Ghost found what they heard to be a bit comedic, especially with how the Russian woman phrased her questions. Gideon furrowed his eyebrows, but then remembered what she was talking about. "As for the first one, Roach was doing absolute shit. It's like the bugger hadn't ever picked up a controller in his life. He even claimed to have played the game before. Hmm, the hole... Oh! He had to jump down a hole from a cliff, but he missed and his character just imploded when it hit the ground."

Roach threw his nearby controller at his friend. It landed on the couch, centimeters away from the older man. "It's not like you jumped into the hole on your first try! Cheeky bastard."

He scoffed at the sergeant and rolled his eyes. "Thanks to you, it took five more minutes for us to get to the hover-mobiles. About 'being near', it was because we were near the finish line, which we had to cross with the hover-mobiles."

"All too coincidental, but I'll take it." Ilona stated, sitting down next to the British man and grabbing an extra controller hidden underneath the couch. "Is there a three-player mode?" Mitchell gave Gideon his controller and grabbed Roach's. "Surprisingly, yes."

While the Sentinel troop got busy with the game, the Task Force 141 troop got up and headed out for the visitor's area after collecting Roach's clothes. They said their farewells and set out for their bedroom.

"Glad to know you're not a cheating arse." Ghost said, putting an arm around the other's hip and pulling him closer. Roach grinned before whispering somewhat seductively, "My arse belongs to you."

Once they arrived at the bedroom, they immediately collapsed onto the bed. "Hey, Ghost. I have something important to ask..." The lieutenant looked over at the younger male and responded with a short hum.

"Do you think Ilona and Soap would make a good couple?"

Ghost thought about the question for a good minute or two. "Well, he did mention before how Russian women appeal more to him than any other kind..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** When you don't know how to end a story... Actually, this story is going to lead to a Soap/Ilona writing that I'll create in the future. ;) Like I said, there's so many reasons as to why this story wasn't probably as good as my last one. I still like it, though. c: Maybe I should stick to fluff, though...  
Review and favorite if you want!_

 ** _Previous Story:_** _Being Tired Has Its Pros - A Ghost/Roach fluff oneshot_


End file.
